


When Homelander met the Saiyan Prince

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Dragon Ball, The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Battle, Crack Crossover, Episode: s01e04 The Female of the Species, Fights, Gen, One Shot, One-sided battle, Short One Shot, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Vegeta saves the plane Homelander bailed on, and is confronted by the angry lab experiment. Crack one-shot crossover.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	When Homelander met the Saiyan Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, The Boys, or anything else you may recognize
> 
> So this is an idea I got from reading 'Finally Justice' by Emrys Akayuki, and I'm surprised there aren't more fics like that one.
> 
> This one won't be about exposing the Seven, just humiliating Homelander, as that's satisfying enough for me, and any DBZ character.
> 
> Hope all enjoy.

Homelander hovered in the air, holding Maeve alongside him as they watched the plane they had abandoned, the former willingly and the latter reluctantly, slowly crash.

Then suddenly a figure flew under the plane and steadied it, to their horror.

"No, no, no!" Homelander said in anger as he flew towards. "Who is this person?"

Whoever he was, he flew down to the ground with the plane at a speed Homelander couldn't even come close to matching.

The figure slowly steadied and straightened the plane, then put it down gently as the people all ran out. Homelander and Maeve landed to see a man with black spiky hair in a dark blue gi looking at them.

"He saved us!" One of the people said as they pointed at the man, and all applauded for him as Homelander glared angrily.

Then the people's gazes fell on Homelander and Maeve and one screamed. "You were going to let us die!"

"You are not a hero!"

"You are a coward!"

"Villain!"

"Fucking bastard!"

"Cunt!"

"SILENCE!" Homelander roared as he charged his Heat Vision, making the people gasp and back off in fear when the man stepped between them.

"I was watching your feeble attempts at letting the plane crash", the man said with an almost cruel smirk. "I decided to save them so they can see you being defeated."

Homelander laughed hysterically. "I am the world's greatest hero! You are nothing!"

"Wrong! I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyans!" Vegeta declared as wind emanated from him and blew around them. "I have been sent here by an author called Aragorn II Elessar to teach you a lesson!"

Homelander just smirked and said. "Parlor tricks won't save you. Once I'm done with you, this Aragorn shall pay."

He fired Heat Vision but to his horror, Vegeta was unaffected, and Maeve was shocked too, while the people just wondered how Vegeta was so strong.

"Well, if you can't blast me away, you can always try to pound me into a pulp", Vegeta boasted as Homelander flew at him at full speed and punched, but he was unaffected while Homelander screamed, holding his fist in pain.

_Vegeta's Super Saiyan theme plays_

Vegeta laughed and asked. "So let me ask you- does a lab experiment like you ever experience fear?"

The people were horrified on hearing the words 'lab experiment' as Homelander roared in madness and grabbed Vegeta's wrists, trying to crush them.

"I will never let you go till I break your hands", Homelander snarled.

"Never, huh!" Vegeta said. "Let's see."

Then, his hands still in Homelander's grip, he leapt up, and put his feet on Homelander's face, trying to pull himself away, but deliberately not using his full strength.

Homelander looked like he was straining already as Vegeta said. "Well, so far I'm impressed."

Homelander's arms were being pulled as well as Vegeta said. "You are very true to your word. But never can be a long time, lab experiment."

Seeing his expression, Vegeta asked. "What's wrong? You look like you're under a lot of pressure. Still think you can hang on long enough to break both of my wrists? Which, by the way, you can't break. Or is your brain another one of your weak and underused muscles?"

"I…..will…never…let you go", Homelander snarled through gritted teeth.

"Yes. That's the spirit, lab experiment", Vegeta mocked him. "Never say die!"

And then he pulled so hard that Homelander's arms were torn off, still gripping Vegeta, while the so-called hero staggered back, howling in pure agony. His arms had come off and he was screaming in pure agony, blood seeping out uncontrollably.

The people were screaming in horror as Maeve put her hand on her mouth.

Homelander started crawling away in tears as Vegeta asked. "You're the one who started this game. And now that you're losing, it's not fun anymore? You're such a big baby."

Vegeta curled his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction. "Galick Gun!"

Then, once enough ki was gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. "FIRE!"

And then a powerful, huge fuchsia-colored beam was fired from his hands which hit Homelander and disintegrated him into nothingness, while the people were on their knees at this point, and Maeve just had her jaw dropped.

"Now you all know that this lab experiment was just a villain", Vegeta said. "And none can compare to my might!"

With that, he flew off into the sky as the people watched with dropped jaws, while Maeve backed away slowly to avoid being noticed by the people, still in awe of Vegeta's power.

**Author's Note:**

> Vegeta was pretty overkill, even Yamcha should slaughter Homelander, but Vegeta's burns kill harder than his attacks.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with some other update. Stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
